The Twin Assassins
by FarSide101
Summary: two twins who have suffered a terrible lost are now on there way to Florence to to talk to Giovanni Aulditore and protect his family from suffering the same fate as the twins have. They will face Love, Betrayal, and more. EzioxOc ClaudiaxOc
1. Oc Character

**I do NOT own Assassins Creed II in anyway. All characters, places, and most of the scenes are from Assassins Creed II, which belongs to Ubisoft. I do OWN my two own characters and there blood line. (Which includes their family Technique WOLF VISION.)**

**The Twin Assassins**

Character Bio:

Name: Salvatore (Savior) Rodrigo

Sex: Male

DOB: August 15,1459 AD (17 years old)

Hair: Black (Wild look)(Spiky)

Eyes: Clear Blue

Height: 6'0"

Personality: Flirty and Bold

Background: After the death of his Father and Mother he is very protective his sister. He hates girls that put down other girls. He is very skilled with his double hidden blades, pistol, throwing knives and swords.

Main Weapons: Double hidden blades, Pistol, throwing knives, and Sword.

Clothes: White Assassins robe like Altiar (Assassins Creed I)

**Name: **Andreina (Warrior) Rodrigo

**Sex:** Female

**DOB:** August 15,1459 AD (17 years old- Younger by 5 minutes)

**Hair:** Black (Curly) (Ends at the middle of back)

**Eyes:** Clear blue (Pupils turns into slits when using WOLF Vision- Senses are Heighten)

**Height:** 5'8"

**Personality:** Silent and Calm

**Background: **After witnessing the death of her parents she becomes silent and talks only a little. She hates people who try to ruin the lives of others and protects the ones she believes are innocent. She is very skilled in Medicine, Bows and Arrows, and swords.

Clothes: Also like Altiars Assassin robes but in black.

**Pictures on Profile.**


	2. Prologue: The Betrayal

**I do NOT own Assassins Creed II in anyway. All characters, places, and most of the scenes are from Assassins Creed II, which belongs to Ubisoft. I do OWN my two own characters and there blood line. (Which includes their family Technique WOLF VISION.)**

**The Twin Assassins**

Prologue: The Betrayal

(Andreina POV)

There once was a time, when my family was happy, but that all changed when the betrayal happened.

'_Something isn't right…' _I thought and sadly I turned out to be right. The night seemed different… It felt grim instead of a happy carefree night. Outside was horrible, there were sounds of thunder after thunder and the heavy sounds of rain hitting the roof hard. My family and I were in fathers study. Mother was telling us a story of how father met her. There was a sudden crashing noise downstairs and a maid yelling that we were up stairs. As the maid yelled, there was heavy footsteps coming up the stairs to us and crashing sounds of the people who broke into the house, breaking down the doors that were before the study doors.

My father looked panicked, as did my mother, he then rushed my brother and I to his study bookshelf and pulled out two books, which revealed a button. He quickly pushed the button that slid to the side showing a secret room behind it. Father quickly shoved us into the room, my brother not expecting the sudden shove he tripped and fell hitting his head on a dusty chest, knocking himself unconscious. Father tried to close the passage way all the way, but didn't get the chance because of a sudden crashing noise, which made him panic and forgot to close it all the way. Father without knowing it left a small crack that I could see them, but they can't see me.

**Warning very bloody and rape though it isn't very graphic or anything. That why it is Rated M! I warned you.**

I peaked out to see the men that just crashed into father's study. The men… no monsters, were laughing as they grabbed my crying mother, laughing even more when she screamed for my father. Other men grabbed father forcing him to watch as they beat and rapped my mother multiple times, and then finally killing her with a slash to her throat. I felt my tears overflowing onto my face as my heart filled with pain and hatred. I made sure to make no sudden movements or sounds. There was a man in black, who had a hood on, with a smirk on his face. I felt my heart fill with rage and hatred. The men went and stabbed my father in the stomach then they left him there to die slowly. When the close was clear, I woke my brother and he looked confused. Then he remembered the crashing that happened. He opened the secret door from the crack that I pointed out and rushed to father, with me behind him. "Father!" we both yelled father smiled sadly at us. "My beautiful children… I want you to listen to me… go to the room I put you in and go to the chests with your names on it and take everything inside it with you… go to Florence and go to Giovanni Aulditore… there is a letter in your chest Salvatore… tell him when you go to a room with no one there… 'Nothing is true everything is permitted.'… You will give him the letter… protect the family they will be endangered next". "How do you know this father?" Salvatore said. Father smiled sadly and said, "Giovanni and I are best friends and like brothers, we did everything together." He then looked at me with a sad knowing look. "What happened today wasn't your fault, my daughter." I was sobbing now and held my fathers hand. "Remember your mother and I love you now and beyond." He then closed his eyes and his body fell limp. I laid him down gently. "Riposa in pace padre (Rest in peace Father)"

We then did what our father told us and went to our chest; inside we both had assassin robes. My chest held a black assassins robe along with bow and arrows, throwing knives, a sword, and a hidden blade in the back of my heel of the shoes which slides in and out when I put force on the front of my feet. Salvatore's chest held in double hidden blades, a broken pistol, throwing knives, a sword, old medical books, and the letter father told him to give to Giovanni. We then buried father and mother and laid flowers on their graves. "Lets go Andreina." I nodded then we were on our way to Florence.

**A/N: hello readers this is my first assassins creed story I am making this story with my sister REDandBLACKlunerwolf I apologize about "Darksiders retold" but I promise you I will finish this story hope you enjoyed it review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 1 The Auditore

**I do NOT own Assassins Creed II in anyway. All characters, places, and most of the scenes are from Assassins Creed II, which belongs to Ubisoft. I do OWN my two characters and there blood line. (Which includes their family Technique WOLF VISION.) Also there is Major Spoilers in this story. I warned you so no Flaming. Also if people don't like it don't read it.**

_**Warning:**_** Cursing and Spoilers.**

**Chapter 1- The Auditore's**

(Salvatore's POV)

As my sister and I walked through the gates of Florence, we quickly jumped on a roof for no guards can question us or notice us for the matter. I looked up at my sister "Andreina, use wolf vision and track down any word of an Auditore. We will follow the person to Giovanni." She nodded and concentrated on activating her wolf vision. When she activated it her eyes turned from her 'normal' icy blue eyes (Picture on Profile) to her icy blue/White wolf eyes. (Picture also on Profile) When activating her wolf eyes she heightens all her senses, this causes her to be very tense and sensitive to things or places because there is too much noises, and smells. Which of course overwhelms her and causes her body sometimes to froze for a minute for the mind to catch up to the body and process all the different sounds and smells.

She then took off, jumping from roof to roof with me behind her. She then suddenly jumped off the building she was recently on and landed in a cart of hay. I quickly followed and hoped I didn't land on her. Luckily I did not, since she got out the second I jumped after her. I got out of the hay and Andreina sat on a bench. I quickly sat next to her, turning my body to her opening my mouth to ask her why we had stopped. Andreina interrupted me while putting her pointer finger to her lips while looking in the direction of a group of girls. Andreina made sure to put her head down to make it seem like she was resting instead of eavesdropping on the girls' conversation. I followed her example and listened in also.

"Did you hear that Ezio Auditore and Vieri de' Pazzi are going to fight?" I looked to my sister and she put her lips to my ear. "Go get information on the whereabouts of this fight." I nodded and got up from my seat to the group of girls making sure to put down my hood to my Assassins Robe. (Sorry I forgot to mention Salvatore's assassin robe in Prologue.) "Hello girls (They giggled) I am looking for Ezio Auditore and I was wondering where I can find him." The girls told me with no hesitation where I can find this Ezio Auditore person. I then signaled to Andreina to go on the roof and wait for me. I turned to the girls with a smile going to each girl and gave them a kiss on the back of there hands. "Thank you very much." The girls blushed and gave me a lustful look. I waved at them and climbed the building and went onto the roof. Andreina gave me a look. "What?" I said 'innocently'

We then went to the place the girls have told me about, as we finally got there, there was a group of people forming. My sister and I jumped onto the roof of the building next to them. There was a boy of our age in the front of the crowd and everyone calling him Ezio. I turned to my sister and smirked "Found him." She rolled her eyes.

"We stand together." Ezio shouted "Together!" The group of men shouted back. Ezio grinned at them "Silence, my friends, silence." They all calmed down and Ezio started again. "Thank you. Do you know what brings us here tonight, honor, Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my families name and forces misery upon us! If we…" Before Ezio could say anything else an ugly boy interrupted him. I turned to my Sister "Who the fuck is that?" She shrugged. We then turned back. The kid then said "Enough of your nonsense, idiot." Ezio turned to him and said cockily. "Good evening, Vieri. We were just talking about you. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work." Everyone on Ezio's side started laughing. Vieri yelled back "It's your family who cries for the guards when there is trouble. Afraid to handling things yourself?" Ezio had a smug look on his face. "Your sister was quiet satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier." Ezio's men started laughing even more causing Vieri to get angry. "He grabbed a rock and threw it at Ezio hitting him on his right lip leaving a bleeding cut. Vieri then yelled to his men to attack.

The two groups rushed to each other fighting and taunting each other. Ezio ran to Vieri's group and punched a few guys to gain their attention. He then blocked their hits to the best as he could. Ezio then saw an opening to one of the men trying to hurt him. Ezio grabbed the mans arm and punched him a few times in the stomach then punched him in the face knocking the man to the floor. He was doing well when suddenly a guy yelled from behind Ezio. "Hey look behind you!" "Federico what are you doing here?" Ezio looked behind him staring at the man with a surprised look on his face, " I wanted to see my baby brother learn how to fight", "And", Ezio said starring at Federico eagerly to here his response. "You have skill but lets see how much you can take before they make the best of you". As they continued fighting Vieri de Pazzi and his gang decided to retreat. When the fight was over, I looked at my sister in confusion about the man named Federico. "Federico? Another Auditore?" I told Andreina. Andreina activated wolf vision to be certain if he was another Auditore. While she was sniffing the air catching their scents. She turned to me saying "They smell related. Though Federico is the eldest." I nodded.

After the fight, Federico told Ezio they should see the doctor for his busted lip witch was caused by the rock Vieri threw at him. Ezio complained, "It's just a scratch." Federico sighed, "Let the doctor decide." "But I don't have the money for this doctor of yours." Federico laughed "Wasted it on wine and women again, huh?" Ezio chuckled "You could hardly call it wasting." Federico laughed while Ezio said " Lend me some florins then unless you have done the same". They both laughed hysterically. "Amen to that." I whispered completely forgetting my sister was next to me. My sister smacked me hard on the back of my head causing me to yell out in pain. We quickly ducked for no one can see us. "What was that?" I heard Ezio ask "Don't know, now loot the men for we can get this money we need to see the doctor." Ezio did as his brother told him to two minutes later they eventually had about two hundred florins in their pocket as they were going to the doctor

I turned to Andreina in confusion and pain "What was that for?" She just gave me a long deadly stare. I laughed nervously. We then both noticed Ezio and Federico on the move to this doctor and we followed them quickly. I sighed in relief _'Thank you Ezio and Federico.' _We kept following Ezio and Federico until they got to the doctor. Andreina and I went on top of the church for we could rest and keep watch of them from time to time. Then I suddenly noticed I noticed Andreina activating her wolf vision.

(Andreina POV)

I activated my wolf vision and put all my senses to where Ezio, Federico, and the doctor were standing. "Good to see you doctor." Federico greeted kindly. The doctor turned to the brothers in despair "Hmm… The Auditore brothers why am I not surprised." He then turned to Ezio and looked him over. "You have made quiet a mess of yourself young man." Federico spoke up in a joking way. "Please you have to help him that pretty face is his only asset." Ezio glared at his brother "Go fuck yourself." I immediately told my brother what happened and we started laughing together. The doctor and Federico were also laughing as the doctor cleaned Ezio's wound and patched it up. Ezio just glared at them in anger. As they were leaving Federico decided to race Ezio to the top of the Church my brother and I were on. "Oh Shit." I heard my brother whispered. He then took my arm and ran to the other side of the church trying to find a place were we could hide. I immediately saw a cart of hay because of my wolf vision and pushed him off the church making him fall into the hay and I quickly grabbed the edge of the church building letting myself hang there.

As Ezio won the race Ezio and Federico decided to climb to the very top of the church. I pulled myself up and waited for my brother to hurry up and climb the church again and join me on the roof. When he finally reached me he glared at me. "I'll get you back for that." _'If he gets me back I'll just do something ten times worse.' _I thought to myself and just smirked at him. We then overheard Ezio and Federico talking about Ezio going to see a woman called Christina. " Ezio… let Christina sleep". "There will be time for that… later". Federico stared at Ezio and sighed. Salvatore then gave me a grin. _'He better not dare do what I think he is going to do.' _"Andreina you fallow Ezio and I'll follow Federico back home" I gave him a deadly glare _'I'll get you back… When you least expect it.' _I followed Ezio all the way to Christina's house and waited on the roof. I then heard moans and groans. I felt myself getting sick _'I am sooo getting Salvatore back for this…How can anybody sleep with this racket! This is going to be a LONG night.'_

**Please Please Review! And tell me what you think! I want to know your thoughts about the story.**


End file.
